The Liberation of Glacies
by Jaenera Targaryen
Summary: For decades, the Glacies Sub-Sector has languished under the inhuman rule of the xenos Tau Empire. Now at long last, the Imperium of Man returns to Glacies, the trans-Human warriors of the Night Lords, the vast armies and fleets of the Imperial Guard and Navy standing together to restore freedom and justice to the Emperor's people. Set in Zahariel's Roboutian Heresy TL.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Warhammer 40,000 it is owned by Games Workshop.

Disclaimer: _The Roboutian Heresy_ is a FanFiction penned by Zahariel. I have received permission from him to set this piece within the universe of _The Roboutian Heresy_.

The Liberation of Glacies

Prologue

Plasma engines burned bright in the void as a squadron of Fury Interceptors soared fast through space on an intercept course. "All units," the squadron commander, Lieutenant Misaru Katagawa said over the channel. "Enemy units confirmed, distance sixteen light-seconds. It looks like a squadron of Barracudas, so stay sharp."

"Roger!" the squadron chorused.

One of the pilots, Ensign Kenji Akaharu went through last-minute diagnostics of his Fury while listening in on the encrypted chatter between his squadron commander and their mothership. "Course correction on the following coordinates," Katagawa ordered, transmitting a series of numbers and letters. "Maintain speed, and standby to engage."

"Roger!" Kenji chorused with the rest of his squadron, changing course and keeping an eye on the auspex display, which showed the approaching Barracudas and the slowly-dwindling distance. He continued with diagnostics, and finished just in time twenty minutes later as new orders came through the channel.

"Three light-seconds until we enter firing range." Katagawa ordered. "All units deactivate safeties and standby for targeting. Once we enter firing range, paint your targets and fire at will."

"Roger!"

There was a pause, the distance rapidly shrinking, and then…

"May your spirits shine bright and true," Katagawa said the pre-battle benediction. "And strike the enemy from the sky. And should you die, know that the Heavenly Crane shall unfailingly guide you to His Divine Majesty's throne."

"In His Name, we fly for Mankind and the Imperium!"

At once, the auspexes registered the incoming targets, ECM and ECCM suites going into overdrive to shroud them from xenos sensors and to pierce the enemy's own shrouds. "I have tone." Kenji said, his Fury's cogitator selecting and arming a missile as the auspex painted it as a target. "Missile away!"

Almost simultaneously the entire squadron let loose a volley of anti-starfighter missiles, plasma glowing hot in space as they streaked away from the Furies towards the enemy. Behind them the Furies maintained course, Kenji barely aware that his breath was coming hot and heavy inside his helmet, his eyes and attention focused on the auspex screen.

As the missiles closed, the Tau fighters broke formation and launched decoys and countermeasures, explosions erupting across the void as some missiles exploded harmlessly while others found their mark. "We got them!" another pilot shouted.

"Don't celebrate just yet!" Katagawa shouted in reproof. "All units, break formation and reverse acceleration! It's a dogfight! Engage! Engage! Engage!"

Gritting his teeth at the G-Forces that managed to get through his Fury's inertial dampeners, the unit banking vertically over ninety degrees, a Barracuda overshooting and causing the ensign to smile as he opened up his afterburners. "No escape little blue xenos," he whispered as he pursued, keeping the Fury on course behind the Barracuda as the xenos jinked back and forth to try and shake him off. "I have tone. Missile away."

Plasma erupted through space as a missile soared from the Fury, screaming at the Barracuda at high speed. The Barracuda launched chaff and other countermeasures, successfully decoying the missile away, only for a volley of laser beams to rip into its dorsal hull and blow it apart. "And that's one down!" Kenji cheered an instant before alarms screamed in his cockpit. With a curse he banked hard, narrowly avoiding a barrage of bright blue plasma that would have torn his wing apart.

"Xenos shit!" Kenji swore, banking in a wide arc through space nearly full circle before opening his retro-rockets. He nearly vomited from the G-Forces at the sheer and abrupt deceleration, even more so as he closed his retro-rockets and opened up his afterburners as the Barracuda overshot. "My turn!"

He fired a volley from his lascannons, the laser beams missing to starboard off the xenos fighter, the xenos pilot banking hard to port, but Kenji kept on his tail, slowly gaining. A second volley of laser beams missed again, but it was close, and then finally at a distance of less than one thousand kilometers – astronomically-close – a final volley of laser beams gutted the Barracuda and reduced it to a rapidly-expanding cloud of debris in space.

"Got him!" Kenji said with a raised fist in triumph, and then Katagawa's voice came through the channel.

"All units, proceed to the following coordinates to regroup." The lieutenant ordered. "We got them all, now let's head back the carrier to refuel and rearm. Well done, all of you."

"Roger!"

Plasma engines burned bright in space, Fury Interceptors quickly eating up hundreds of kilometers in less than half a minute, and then the squadron soared off as one back to their mothership.

* * *

"All pilots, line up!"

Outside the simulators, the pilots of _Kaga_ 's Twelfth Attack Wing's Sixth Fighter Squadron ran up, still in their pilot suits, helmets held under their left arms while their right hands were raised in salutes. Katagawa strode up in front of them, and then waved their salutes off. "At ease," he said. "Alright, good work in the simulation, though it could still be better. Mizuishi, you took down three enemy fighters, not bad. Akaharu and Mikamaya, two enemy fighters down each, congratulations as well."

The lieutenant paused and smiled wryly. "Don't let it get to your heads though." He said. "It's just a simulation after all."

There was a ripple of laughter at that. "Tsuyoshi, Eto, and Kawashi," Katagawa continued. "Impressive teamwork there, even though you had difficulty taking on the enemy individually, by working as a group, you managed to keep them off your backs and take them down as a team."

"Yes sir, thank you, sir." The three mentioned pilots chorused.

"Speaking of teamwork," Katagawa said, turning to the first three mentioned pilots. "Don't get too caught up in the chase that you get separated as much as you were earlier. It worked out fine this time, but that won't always be the case, understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good," Katagawa said with a nod. "Always remember, your wingmen are your best friends. Watch their backs, and they'll watch yours. And always engage the enemy in groups of three whenever possible. Now, dismissed."

"Yes sir, thank you, sir!" the pilots chorused, throwing a salute. Katagawa returned the salute, and lowering his arm watched as the pilots smartly turned, and filed off. He continued to look after them, until a gloved hand came down on his shoulder. Turning, he saw Lieutenant Keiko Kawanishi, Commander of the Ninth Fighter Squadron, also from _Kaga_ 's Twelfth Attack Wing.

"You have problems with your rookies?" she asked.

"Not as such," Katagawa said with a sigh. "Each of them is promising."

"But?" Kawanishi prompted.

"That's the problem isn't it?" Katagawa asked. "They're rookies. And Glacies is no frontier world. It's a Hive World with heavy industry and the manpower to support that industry. The Tau will fight _hard_ to hold it. Just what is the High Command doing, assigning us so many rookies? Do they really think they'll be enough to match top-notch xenos fighters?"

"Don't let the commissar hear that." Kawanishi warned her fellow pilot. "That's defeatist."

"I'm just being realistic." Katagawa said. "And besides, word is Lady Commissar Nakabayashi had some harsh words with the Departmento Munitorum back on Shin Tokyo. It's apparently related to why the fleet's assembling piecemeal."

"That may be so," Kawanishi said. "But that's way above my or your paygrade. Still, while I sympathize, let's just do the best we can. Get these kids ready for battle, and make sure they learn fast enough to stay alive and win."

Katagawa nodded grimly. "Well then," Kawanishi continued. "It's our turn to use these simulators."

"Yeah, yeah, I got you." Katagawa said, walking past and patting the female officer on a shoulder. "I'll be seeing you later, Keiko."

"Right."

* * *

An electronic chime rang through the admiral's office in _Kaga_ 's bridge fortress, causing the man seated behind the desk to look up. He pressed a button on the desk. "Who is it?" he asked.

"It's Lieutenant Otonashi, Your Excellency." One of his bodyguards outside the office replied.

"Send her in, sub-lieutenant."

"Yes sir."

A moment later and the heavy doors opened, admitting a young woman in the blue uniform of the Imperial Navy with a lieutenant's stripes. "Good afternoon sir." She said with a salute, the admiral replying with a nod. Lieutenant Mitsuki Otonashi approached, holding out a data-slate which the admiral took. "Status report: all sections report no problems, with compliments from Captain Morisato. The other ships in the flotilla also report no problems, with compliments from all ship captains and squadron leaders. The Lord High Navigator of the flotilla also extends compliments from all representatives of the Navigator Houses present, and reports that barring unusual Warp activity the flotilla will warp-out in-system at 1900 shipboard time tomorrow evening as scheduled."

"Hmm," Admiral Isoroku Takano hummed and nodded in response. He briefly skimmed through the data-slate's contents, before using the gene-coded recognition system to 'sign off' on the data-slate. "Status report acknowledged, lieutenant."

"Yes sir."

"Is that all?"

"No," Otonashi said. "His Excellency the Chief of Staff has requested a meeting, to go over the latest draft of the strategic plan."

Takano glanced at his desk's chronometer and nodded. "As expected from Genda," he said. "He works fast. Very well, I'll see Genda."

"Yes sir."

The lieutenant saluted, and with a nod and a gesture the admiral dismissed his adjutant.

* * *

Reality silently tore apart in wildly-contorting rifts of unreal light that shimmered in millions of colors that existed and did not exist in the universe. There should have been nothing to illuminate in deep space, but around the rifts the light of the distant stars seemed to change, taking on a hostile, repugnant and hostile quality.

Mighty shapes heaved themselves out of the Warp rifts, Geller Fields flickering in translucent patterns as they maintained bubbles of reality around the great ships of the Imperial Navy, protecting them and their passengers from the dangers of the infernal realm that was at once Mankind's curse, Mankind's gift, and Mankind's destiny. Most of the ships were small, two-kilometer long _Sword_ Class Frigates, though the ship at the heart of the flotilla was a massive, ten-kilometer affair: _Emperor_ Class Battleship, _Kaga_.

"Transition complete." The officer-on-deck reported via intercom. "All sections report no problems, and all ships in the flotilla report the same."

"Good," Captain Takeshi Morisato said before glancing at the admirals and staff officers on the command deck which overlooked the bridge below. Admiral Takano nodded before stepping up to a spare intercom mouthpiece.

"Signal all ships." He ordered. "Reform the formation, and advance toward the rendezvous point. Distance?"

It took a few moments before the officer-on-deck could reply. "Sir," he said. "We deviated from the Warp-Out Point by approximately one-point-one light-seconds. The tech-priests and the navigational logic engines are calibrating, but on regular cruising speeds we should still arrive at the rendezvous point by 0900 shipboard time tomorrow morning, plus-minus twelve standard minutes."

"Acknowledged." Takano said, before glancing at the captain who bowed in acknowledgment. "Signal our forces in-system. Inform them of our arrival, and that we will be holding a meeting aboard the _Kaga_ tomorrow afternoon to discuss the strategic plan for the upcoming operation."

"Yes, Your Excellency."

Takano nodded before turning to his Chief of Staff, Rear Admiral Kuramichi Genda. "Well we've finally arrived." He said to the rear admiral. "Despite all the delays caused by the Administratum back at Kure and Shin Tokyo, we can finally begin the work of reclaiming this sub-sector. With that said, I must ask once again: can we be certain that no further bureaucratic complications will hamper operations in this area of space?"

"In cooperation with the Commissariat," Genda replied with a glance at Commissar Antonin Cannes, the commissar attached to the admiral's staff. "Then yes admiral, we can expect no further bureaucratic complications to hamper our operations, in particular over the matters of logistics and reinforcement. Barring _force majeure_ of course, and circumstances beyond our control. Our lines of supply and communications are vulnerable to the tides of the Warp being influenced by the Ruinstorm after all."

"Yes, well that much we have to accept as a fact." Takano said with a sigh. "Thankfully at least, the bureaucrats back home won't be any further hindrance."

"Indeed they won't," Cannes said with a wintery smile. "Apart from my and the good rear admiral's efforts, Lady Commissar Nakabayashi apparently called in her contacts with the Inquisition. It seems that the Ordo Hereticus' agents within the Nippon Sector are looking into, ahem, recently-uncovered cases of corruption and incompetence within the Imperial governing apparatus in the sector, with full cooperation from the Lord Regent."

The senior officers all smiled with holy satisfaction at that, though eyes turned to _Kaga_ 's captain as he approached. "Yes, what is it?" Takano asked.

"Your Excellency," Captain Morisato replied. "Our ships and other forces in-system have acknowledged our arrival, with Lord General Masanobu and Lady Commissar Nakabayashi among other staff officers extending their compliments."

Takano nodded, and swept his staff officers with his eyes briefly. "Well," he said. "Now that we're here, even if the shooting hasn't started, the campaign has already begun. Let's perform our duty to the utmost, shall we?"

"Yes Your Excellency!"

* * *

A/N

And there we go, the first chapter for _The Liberation of Glacies_. It's a spinoff of my other FanFic, _Blood of Ignorance_ , though this one focuses on the greater Imperial effort in the sub-sector, where _Blood of Ignorance_ is focused on the Thousand Sons and Inquisition operations on Tijuana, a relative backwater in the sub-sector.

Zahariel, thanks again for letting me set this work in your _Roboutian Heresy_ timeline, and thank you for acting as the beta. It's really appreciated!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Warhammer 40,000 it is owned by Games Workshop.

Disclaimer: _The Roboutian Heresy_ is a FanFiction penned by Zahariel. I have received permission from him to set this piece within the universe of _The Roboutian Heresy_.

The Liberation of Glacies

Chapter 1

A great fleet of over a hundred ships hung in orbit over a gas giant, mostly escorts and transports, but also including dozens of cruisers and several battlecruisers. Biggest of all was _Kaga_ , the mighty _Emperor_ Class Battleship gleaming in the light of the system's star, casting the reliefs and sculptures that decorated its armored bulk in sharp detail.

Located deep inside _Kaga_ 's armored bridge fortress, large numbers of officers gathered in a large hall lit by great chandeliers from overhead and crystal lamps recessed in the walls. The walls and ceilings were paneled in wood, the floor marbled, and the massive doors that led into the room encased in metal alloy coated with gold carved with images of Astartes with swords drawn and held point-down in warning against interlopers. Their armor bore no iconography belonging to any single legion, instead simply showing their allegiance to the Emperor: eagles, lightning bolts, purity seals inscribed in High Gothic, and chained crosses.

The doors were open, allowing servitors and servers to come and go, bringing in refreshments and allowing more and more officers to arrive. Opposite the main entrance the wall was decorated with a massive Imperial Eagle, wings spread and beaks and claws open in challenge, carved from a single slab of polished steel, superimposed over a giant mosaic of the rising sun put together from rubies mined in the mountains of Shrine World Ise.

A massive, rectangular table of polished wood stood in the middle of the room, open in the middle to allow a holo-projector to protrude upwards, currently displaying in the air the disposition of all Imperial forces in the system. Seats were available on three sides of the table for the senior officers, while staff officers were expected to sit in the tiered seats assembled to two sides of the hall.

A bell chimed as the servers and servitors left, carapace-armored bodyguards sealing the doors as the staff officers filed to their seats and the senior officers took their places on either side of the table. At the head of the table the three highest-ranking officers took their places: Admiral Isoroku Takano, Lord General Masanobu Himura, and Lady Commissar Kotoko Nakabayashi.

Kotoko Nakabayashi was a woman of average height with a slender build that seemed at odds with the medals and ribbons pinned over her chest, the only indication of her century and a half of service to the Emperor the faint lines on her face and streaks of grey running through her hair, courtesy of regular rejuvenat treatments. She wore the black uniform and red sash of an Imperial Commissar, but her greatcoat was draped over the back of her chair and her peaked cap with its winged skull placed on the table in front of her. A bolt pistol was holstered at her side, opposite a sheathed power sword.

Isoroku Takano sat to the left of the lady commissar. He was a short and stocky man, clean-shaven with cropped, graying hair. He wore the blue uniform of the Imperial Navy with an admiral's rank stripes, gold braid and epaulets, with numerous medals and ribbons earned over more than a century of service to the Emperor pinned on his chest. An officer's cap with the Imperial Navy's sigil pinned to its front rested on the table before him, and like the lady commissar he had a power sword sheathed at his waist opposite a bolt pistol.

Masanobu Himura was a man of average height, but well-built, bald but sporting a neatly-trimmed white beard. He wore the dark-green dress uniform of Imperial Guard regiments raised in the Nippon Sector, with the rank stripes of a Lord General. Medals and ribbons earned over a century of service were also pinned over his chest, but where his counterparts sported power swords he carried a battered but clearly functional and well-used chainsword. Furthermore, instead of a bolt pistol, his sidearm was a more esoteric weapon rarely if ever seen outside the Mechanicum or the Legiones Astartes – a Volkite Serpenta. He sat to the right of the lady commissar, who sat in the center of the head of the table, facing down towards the sealed main doors of the hall.

The senior officers of the Imperial Navy present sat on the left side of the admiral. Behind them on the tiered seats were the Imperial Navy staff officers with the rank and need to attend the meeting.

The senior officers of the Imperial Guard present sat on the right side of the lord general. Behind them on the tiered seats were the Imperial Guard staff officers with the rank and need to attend the meeting.

A second chime sounded a minute later, indicating the hall's active security measures were online. As the impartial senior officer present, Nakabayashi cleared her throat and took the lead.

"Let us begin this staff meeting over the final strategic plan for the campaign." She said. She then glanced at her naval counterpart and nodded. "The Imperial Navy will begin by detailing the disposition of their forces to be committed, followed by the Imperial Guard. Once all have been made aware of the disposition of our available forces, we will proceed to the strategic plan itself."

Takano nodded and glanced at one of the staff officers on the tiered seats. Lieutenant Mitsuki Otonashi rose and threw a salute first before raising a data-slate. "Here follows the disposition of the Imperial Navy elements committed to the Glacies Sub-Sector Liberation Campaign." She began. "Overall command of Imperial Navy elements goes to Admiral Isoroku Takano. Adjutant, Lieutenant Mitsuki Otonashi. Chief of Staff, Rear Admiral Kuramichi Genda. Deputy Chief of Staff…"

The lieutenant detailed the admiral's staff, and then proceeded to fleet disposition. "Under Admiral Takano's direct command," she said. "First Carrier Division, with the battleship _Kaga_ , and three full-strength escort squadrons: Frigate Squadron _Namikaze_ , Frigate Squadron _Shimakaze_ , and Frigate Squadron _Akakaze_. Also part of the First Carrier Division will be the cruisers _Atago_ and _Takao_ , under Commodore Aki Heihachi."

She briefly paused and glanced at the senior staff table before continuing. "Commanding the Second Carrier Division," she said. "Vice Admiral Ayame Nagumo. Adjutant…"

The admiral in question nodded at her place on the senior staff table, as Otonashi detailed her staff. The Second Carrier Division's composition followed, composed of six _Dictator_ Class Cruisers, two _Lunar_ Class Cruisers, and two near-full strength escort squadrons.

"Commanding the Third Carrier Division," Otonashi proceeded. "Vice Admiral Kazuhito Murasaki. Adjutant…"

Vice Admiral Murasaki nodded at the table, Otonashi detailing his staff followed by his flotilla's composition. As with the Second Carrier Division, it was composed of six _Dictator_ Class Cruisers, two _Lunar_ Class Cruisers, and two near-full strength escort squadrons.

"Commanding the Fourth Carrier Division," Otonashi said. "Vice Admiral Souichi Ozawa. Adjutant…"

Vice Admiral Ozawa nodded at the table while Otonashi detailed his staff followed by his flotilla's composition. As with the Second and Third Carrier Divisions, it was composed of six _Dictator_ Class Cruisers, two _Lunar_ Class Cruisers, and two near-full strength escort squadrons.

"Commanding the Heavy Engagement Force," Otonashi said. "Vice Admiral Hayashi Kurita. Adjutant,"

The youngest of the admirals present nodded at his peers with a faint smile, that stood in stark contrast to their stoic expressions. The subdued confidence gave the admiral a reassuring air, one reinforced by the fact that despite having only served barely half a century he was already holding the rank of Vice Admiral, and was not behind his peers in his campaign honors, if not their other decorations.

"The Heavy Engagement Force will include the battlecruisers _Mikasa_ , _Choukai_ , _Kongou_ , _Haruna_ , _Kirishima_ , and _Hiei_ , under Rear Admiral Takeshi Tenzou. It will also include the cruisers _Maya_ and _Mogami_ , under Commodore Kenji Atsushirou. Frigate Squadrons _Akizuki_ and _Fuyukaze_ with five _Sword_ Class Frigates each will also be assigned to the Heavy Engagement Force."

Otonashi paused and looked at the senior staff table again. "Those comprise the offensive formations for the coming campaign." She said. "The following are defensive formations, for conducting escort and screening operations. Frigate Squadron _Amatsukaze_ …"

It took approximately half an hour to detail the second and rear echelon formations of the Imperial Navy, at the end of which Otonashi concluded with a bow before sitting back down. Nakabayashi nodded, and then directed her gaze to Masanobu, who looked to his adjutant seated with the Guard staff officers.

The man rose to his feet, saluted, and then raised a data-slate of his own. "In overall command of all Imperial Guard forces slated for the Sub-Sector Glacies Liberation Campaign," he began. "Lord General Masanobu Himura. Adjutant, Lieutenant Kitsuchi Sougo. Chief of Staff, General Akira Satou. Deputy Chief of Staff…"

Detailing the Imperial Guard force dispositions would take an hour, owing to the much more numerous field-level formations the Guard would be deploying compared to the navy. At the end, Lieutenant Sougo bowed and sat down, and leading Nakabayashi to nod again. "That concludes our force dispositions." She said before turning to Takano once again. "Admiral, given space is the navy's area of responsibility, perhaps we should proceed to our theater of operations."

Takano nodded and glanced at Rear Admiral Genda, who nodded before pressing a key on the table in front of him. In response, the projected hologram shifted, zooming out to display the galaxy in full.

"Sub-Sector Glacies is located in the Ultima Segmentum." Genda began. He pressed another key, zooming in on the segmentum, then on the sector, and finally on the sub-sector itself. "It is located in Damocles Sector, rimward and spinward to the Eastern Fringe. As a frontier region, it is rather undeveloped. There are twenty star systems in the sub-sector, normal for a sub-sector, but only six inhabited worlds."

Key were pressed and worlds were highlighted one by one. "First of all we the sub-sector capital: Glacies." Genda continued. "Classification: Hive World. Population at the time of the last Imperial survey was estimated at two hundred billion. It's tithe grade was Exactis Prima."

Genda paused to look around the senior staff table. "To save on time," he said. "Orbital defenses and ground dispositions – both during Imperial rule and Tau occupation – will be covered at another time."

This was met with agreeing nods, and then Genda continued. "Proceeding," he said. "We have Jolor. Classification: Civilized World. Population at the time of the last Imperial survey was estimated at two billion. It's tithe grade was Solutio Prima. Next is Tijuana. Classification: Mining World. Population at the time of the last…"

The detailing of the inhabited worlds continued, and at the end of which Genda nodded at Takano who nodded back before taking the lead. "Our overall objective in this campaign is to retake this entire sub-sector." He said. "However there is no point for either us or the enemy to disperse our forces across the entire sector. Strategically it would be pointless to scatter ships and men to hold down uninhabitable or undeveloped worlds and regions of space, to say nothing of leaving scattered forces vulnerable to being cut off and destroyed piecemeal."

The admiral pressed keys and returned the hologram's focus to Glacies. "Instead we – and without a doubt our enemy – will concentrate available forces for optimum deployment of force when needed." Takano said. "The most important world in the sub-sector is of course, Glacies. In terms of population and industry, most of the sub-sector's assets can be found on Glacies. And indeed it will be the final target of our campaign. The first target will however, be Caraga, located further to the trailing side of the sub-sector, near the pre-occupation border with the Tau Empire. Apart from Caraga itself, the system incorporates a major Tau relay station, and one that links their local network to their empire. We destroy that, and we cut off their communications with their empire. Of course, destroying it is not enough, as otherwise the Tau in-system could easily replace it. To ensure the enemy forces in-theater remain cut off, we must retake the system."

The admiral paused to look around the table. "Furthermore," he said. "Retaking the world will provide an opportunity to actively deter attempts by the Tau to reinforce the sub-sector. No doubt once communications have been cut off for a significant amount of time, the Tau will dispatch investigators to determine the situation. A large force in-system will serve to demonstrate the futility of further escalation."

The admiral zoomed out to show Damocles relative to the Ruinstorm. "While Glacies is located on the far side of the sector," Takano said. "Damocles is relatively-close to the Iron Cage surrounding the Ruinstorm. The Tau have always been wary of the sheer scale of Imperial might concentrated around that accursed region of space, and will be aware that any escalation on their part can be easily responded to in kind."

Takano paused and smiled. "In any case," he said. "This sub-sector was lost due to xenos subversion, and not overall force of arms. The Tau know this, and any attempt to once again occupy these worlds will likely be more of the same. Although by then I am certain the Inquisition and other concerned organizations will have learned to be warier of xenos subversion."

This was met with agreeing nods, and the admiral zoomed back in on Caraga. "Back under Imperial rule Caraga's high orbit defenses were comprised solely of minefields." Takano said. "According to intelligence forwarded by the Ordo Xenos, the Tau have since swept these minefields, and have made no attempts to replace them or to deploy orbitals in orbit. Low orbit is a different matter, however, as the Tau have apparently maintained several airfields dating back to Imperial rule, from which they can deploy attack craft to contest low orbit and landing operations."

"Furthermore," Takano said, pressing several keys and changing the holographic display to show diagrams of two escort-sized vessels of alien design, causing murmurs to briefly arise from among the staff officers. "The Tau have apparently a number of warships in-system, mostly Orca Gunships but also the newer _Defender_ Class."

The admiral looked around the senior staff table. "They're no match for us in a fleet engagement," he said. "But if they can breach the escort screens protecting our transports, the result will be a disaster."

There were grave nods at that, and the admiral continued. "To reduce the number of vulnerable transports in our train," he said. "We will only bring those necessary to support the logistics of the operation at Caraga, along with the necessary ground forces and replacements. The remaining transport flotillas and their escorts will remain here in the staging area, under the guns and air cover of Void Station GP-99A0."

The admiral adjusted the hologram to display the Caraga system again. "To deter the enemy on-approach," Takano said. "We will be deploying multiple _Cobra_ squadrons on dual search-and-destroy and patrol missions upon arrival. Their objective is to locate and destroy the enemy warships in-system, and to warn of any sorties against our vulnerable transport train. The First Carrier Division and the Heavy Engagement Force will provide additional cover on-approach, and will be responsible for securing orbit."

The admiral again shifted the holographic display. "Both the First Carrier Division and the Heavy Engagement Force will also provide orbital support for ground operations as necessary." He continued. "In particular, we have identified two key targets for lance strikes. The first is Red Jack Airbase, which houses the planetary defense command post in an environmentally-sealed underground bunker. It is expected that the Tau Commander be in said bunker, and which we believe we lull the enemy into a sense of complacency."

Takano smiled wolfishly. "What they don't realize is that Ordo Xenos personnel have already identified the location of their real emergency command post," he said, again shifting the hologram, away from the capital along the west coast of the main continent to the mountains to the northeastern part of the continent. "This is where the Tau Commander will truly be at, or at the very least, the Ethereal governor. Killing the former will disrupt the enemy chain of command. Useful, but not so much compared to killing the Ethereal. We kill him, and we break the enemy's back."

Takano glanced at Masanobu who cleared his throat. "Before we proceed to the planned ground operations," he said. "Perhaps you should explain the rest of the strategic plan for Caraga."

Takano nodded, shifting the display to zoom out and display the system again. "The Tau will be aware of the system's importance." He said. "Any competent commander, Human or xenos, would be aware of the danger of being cut off and pocketed, which is what we are aiming to do to the Tau in the sub-sector. In addition to cutting off the enemy and liberating our fellow Humans from xenos tyranny, our attack on Caraga will have the added aim of forcing the Tau at Glacies to send out their strongest forces, drawing them out to engage us in decisive battle."

"For this reason," Takano said, shifting the display to show the predicted positions of the fleet. "The Second, Third, and Fourth Carrier Divisions will remain in the outer system, lying in wait to ambush the enemy. The aforementioned _Cobras_ on dual patrol and search-and-destroy missions will also have the added objective to support patrol and recon flights from the Second, Third, and Fourth Carrier Divisions to locate the enemy fleet upon their entry into the system, and if necessary, provide combat assistance."

Kurita raised a hand, and Takano glanced at him. "You have something to say, Admiral Kurita?" he asked.

"Yes Your Excellency." Kurita said with a nod. "If I may, I would propose an addendum to the existing plan."

"Tell us what's on your mind."

"Yes." Kurita said with nod. "Earlier you mentioned the risk of the enemy escorts in-system attacking our transport train. Perhaps we might do the same to the enemy, using our _Cobras._ "

That set off a storm of murmurs and nods among the gathered officers. "But," Genda said. "The enemy will be protecting their transport train as much as we will be."

"That will probably be so." Kurita agreed. "But if our carrier divisions can force the enemy to choose between a relatively-static defensive formation or a highly-mobile offensive formation, then either way we have the advantage. In the former case, our carrier divisions will be able to monopolize the initiative, and repeatedly attack the enemy at will. In the latter case, we will have the opportunity to draw away their heavy capital ships away from their transport train, leaving it vulnerable to high-speed raider forces."

"I see." Genda said with a slow nod. "Add to that the enemy's relative lack of dedicated fleet carriers, and they'll have to close to gunnery range to engage our carrier divisions, seeing as their vaunted 'drone missiles' are vulnerable to interception by fighter squadrons. And we have plenty of those."

"Another advantage we possess over the Tau is the superior speed of our _Cobra_ Class Destroyers." Kurita said. "By using that superior speed, we can launch hit and run attacks in rapid succession, and draw away the enemy escorts leaving their transports vulnerable. And even if they don't get drawn away, constant harassment will leave a toll, and if we press the initiative, it's inevitable we can find a gap in their defenses, and exploit it."

Genda nodded, as did Takano. "An excellent idea, Admiral Kurita." He said before glancing at the other officers. "Any objections?"

There were none, and Takano nodded again. "Very well," he said. "We'll adopt the suggestion."

Kurita rose and bowed, and then retook his seat. "Now that the naval side of things is finished," he said, glancing at Masanobu. "We may proceed to the ground side. Lord General?"

"Yes admiral," Masanobu said with a cough, and shifted the holographic display to show Caraga Prime, capital of Caraga. "This is the objective of our initial landing: Caraga Prime. Apart from being the political and industrial heart of the planet, it's also the only spaceport. We take it, hold it, and our logistics are secure. But first,"

The lord general paused to highlight three points around the capital. "We can't land directly in the city, or on the outskirts." He said. "If we did, we'd be vulnerable to counterattacks and enemy artillery from enemy forces in the city. Now, the Tau _never_ make use of static defense. With that said, they know the value of the city. They'll fight hard to defend it, and urban fighting isn't something they're shy of. And I'd rather not use our artillery to pulverize entire districts and with it civilians just to get rid of one squad of xenos soldiers. We're here to liberate this world after all, not to break it."

There were nods at that, and Masanobu glanced at his Chief of Staff. General Akira Satou nodded, the blonde woman – unusual for Nipponjin who were usually dark-haired – taking over the briefing for the Guard's operations. "Red Jack Airbase is already slated for a lance strike." She said. "However, Black Jack, Blue Jack, and Green Jack Airbases are not. The operational plan is for carrier-based attack craft to suppress enemy fighters operating from these bases, followed by strikes by the 93rd Hayabusa, 85th Hayabusa, and 254th Sapporo Airborne Regiments to seize the airbases. Reinforcements will be provided by infantry regiments moving up from the landing zones further afield, with mechanized infantry regiments linking our landing zones together coast to coast to form a fortified enclave on the surface, and around the city."

The general paused. "The attack on the city proper will be carried by the 111th Keijou Armored Regiment, supported by the 94th and 122nd Ishikawa Mechanized Infantry Regiments. The 347th Choushu Heavy Infantry Regiment is also slated for the Caraga Prime Operation, with additional infantry regiments to be committed to the operation as needed. In particular, the aforementioned airborne regiments, once freed up, may be committed to the operation as well."

The general shifted the holographic display, showing the western part of the continent. "Once Caraga Prime is secure," she said. "Our next objective will be to sever the western part of the main continent as a prelude for the second phase of the operation. To do this, our armored spearheads will advance along the flanks of the rail line running from Caraga Prime to Jamesville, with our infantry taking the train to the city. All forces will operate with air cover and support provided by carrier and ground-based attack craft."

The general shifted the holographic display to Jamesville. "The plan for taking Jamesville has yet to be set in stone," she said. "Pending developments on the ground. However, Jamesville is a major transport hub, and if we take it we have the logistics needed to push toward Anna's Haven on the northwest coast, and Haja on the south coast. We take those, and the first phase is complete."

"And the second phase is?" Nakabayashi asked.

"Mass landings along the east coast, each with at least six regiments each, lady commissar." Akira replied. "The objective is to force the remaining Tau forces to withdraw to the mountains to initiate guerilla warfare. That done, the Night Lords will finish them as we secure the lowlands."

There were whispers and murmurs at that, and Nakabayashi raised an eyebrow. "Speaking of the Night Lords," she said. "What is their role in the operation? And where are they now?"

"To your first question, my lady," Akira said. "The Night Lords have agreed, no _offered_ , to secure the secondary continents on their own."

She paused to highlight said continents, each smaller and far less developed and populated compared to the main continent, on the holographic display. "As for their location, well, they've gone on ahead."

* * *

A NCO took an offered data-slate, signed off on it, and climbed up the stairs and out of a sunken bridge station. He made his way across the bridge, and handed the data-slate to the officer-on-deck. The man skimmed through it, and dismissed the NCO who returned to his station.

The _Cobra_ Class' executive officer made his way up the command deck, to where a power armored figure looked out over the bridge. The ceramite was painted a darkly-shimmering midnight blue, though the armor's edges were painted black. A grinning Human skull flanked by a pair of blood-red batwings was painted on the left pauldron, while the left forearm was painted with wildly-forked lightning in brightly-electric white and blue.

The Astartes glanced at the executive officer as the man approached, his skin pale and his eyes black orbs characteristic of the Eighth Astartes Legion: Night Lords. Purity seals were affixed to the edges of his pauldrons, while a small, polished Imperial Eagle gleamed on the waist section of his armor. Two service studs – one each for a century as a full-fledged Astarte – gleamed on his left temple.

"Status report my lord." The man said, handing over the data-slate. "Our astropaths report that the Imperial Guard and Navy forces have finished gathering and will be striking soon. Furthermore, their target is set as Caraga."

"And the Thousand Sons and the Inquisition are at Tijuana." Void Master Skavar Ortiel said with a small laugh. "By the Night, if these xenos can withstand us, I wouldn't know why the Death Guard hasn't dealt with them yet."

"My lord?"

"No," the Night Lord said. "It's nothing. How long until we reach Glacies on silent running?"

"Sir," the man said. "On silent running, we'll arrive at Glacies in a week, at approximately 1400 Hours shipboard time."

"And when will the Imperium strike at Caraga?"

"Based on the distance from the staging area to their target system, I'd say it'd take a month at most, but I'm not sure. It'd be better to ask the Navigator, that is, my lord."

"Oh relax," Skavar waved off the man's nervousness. "I'm not going to fault you for not knowing. It's not in…here, but this data-slate is just a status report. And in any case I'd guess about the same give the usual travel time for that distance."

Skavar handed the data slate back, and nodded at the man. "Still," he said. "Go ask the Navigator afterwards."

"Yes my lord, it will be done."

Skavar nodded, and with a salute the man sharply turned and left. Skavar looked back out over the bridge, and up at the view-screens which showed the glittering orb that was Hive World Glacies. And at one of them in particular, which showed the alien construction that was a Tau Air Caste Orbital City. Skavar felt his lips twitch with amusement at the thought that crossed his mind at the sight.

 _We are coming for you._

* * *

A/N

The Imperium, and more importantly, the Night Lords are coming.

Thanks for being the beta Zahariel, and for letting me use the setting. It's really appreciated.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Warhammer 40,000 it is owned by Games Workshop.

Disclaimer: _The Roboutian Heresy_ is a FanFiction penned by Zahariel. I have received permission from him to set this piece within the universe of _The Roboutian Heresy_.

The Liberation of Glacies

Chapter 2

Hive World Glacies hung in the void, the lights of the Hive Spires, manufacturing districts, and residential blocks glittering up through the polluted atmosphere and into space. Mighty void stations hung in orbit, most dating back to pre-occupation times, centers of industrial production that could only be conducted in space. Others however were of xenos make, soulless and sterile: Tau orbitals, and a massive, hourglass-shaped construct home to hundreds of thousands of Tau Air Castes.

In the darkness of the night side, running silent in orbit was an Astartes Strike Cruiser. Over a hundred Astartes along with tens of thousands of crew resided in its armored bulk, though of the former only a few squads would be deploying anytime soon.

"Though we walk in the shadows of the night, the Emperor's Light shines upon our path."

The chant echoed in the armories, servitors sliding power armor onto the towering forms of Astartes. Ritually-purified and robed serfs with silvered masks directed the servitors, the Astartes ritually speaking passages from the Writings of Konrad Curze as their armors were assembled over their forms.

"Against the darkness of evil, we bring the light of justice."

The ceramite plates of their armor were painted a darkly-shimmering midnight blue, gleaming Imperial Eagles affixed to various places: the waist, on the chest, or on their helmets. The armors were trimmed in black, with grinning Human skulls on their right pauldrons flanked by blood-red batwings. Images of lightning bolts coursed brightly over at least one limb, chapter numbers inscribed on the right pauldron, company number over their right knee, and squad number over the left knee.

"To the helpless and the victimized, we bring mercy and hope."

Purity seals were affixed on ritually-determined points with red wax, strips of parchment trailing down from the ceramite plates inscribed with benedictions in High Gothic. More serfs stepped forward, whispering benedictions to the machine spirits and prayers to the Machine God as they performed personal checks on the Astartes' armors.

"To the regretful and the penitent, we bring atonement and peace."

Weapons were held out, the Astartes taking their bolters and silently performing the Rites of Diagnostics before holstering them at their waists. Bolt pistols and combat blades followed, then ammunition and explosives.

"To the misguided and the deceived, we bring absolution and enlightenment."

Other supplies and equipment were loaded by the servitors onto the relevant parts of the Astartes' armors, and then the serfs stepped forward again, to ascertain the servitors' task.

"To the fallen and the corrupt, we bring retribution and death."

Helmets were slipped into place over the Astartes' heads, eyepieces flashing green as airtight seals hissed closed.

"We are the Lords of the Night, and we bear the Swords of Protection and Punishment, in the Emperor and the Primarch's Names. Ave Dominus Nox."

* * *

"How long until we get to effective firing range?"

"Approximately five light-seconds until we reach effect firing range…that is, twenty standard minutes my lord."

Skavar crossed his arms over his chest. "Signal all ships to go to Level One Battle Alert." The Night Lord ordered after a moment's thought. "Load torpedo tubes, and standby to fire on my command. As per the predetermined plan, we will simultaneously open fire and start engines at point-five light-seconds."

"Roger."

Skavar stayed silent as klaxons sounded followed by an automated voice directing all personnel to Level One Battle Alert. He ignored the increased bustling on the CIC below, directing his gaze at the massive sphere that was Hive World Glacies that filled the view-screens, and at the Tau Air Caste Orbital in particular.

Sixteen _Cobra_ Class Destroyers in Night Lords colors continued to drift with only minimal thruster bursts – and never the primary plasma drives – to maintain its course towards the planet. Cold and dark, there were effectively-invisible in the icy void of space, and while they were visible in the vastness of space even if one were looking for them it would be a near-miracle to spot them.

Such was silent running.

The sixteen _Cobra_ Class Destroyers were organized into four squadrons of four ships each, and were further divided into two groups of two squadrons each which advanced parallel to each other along the y-axis. Skavar kept his gaze on the tactical display, watching as the minutes ticked by and the distance was eaten up.

"Open torpedo tubes and increase reactor power." He heard the captain order. "My lord, perhaps we should order the other ships to do the same."

Skavar nodded after a moment's thought. "Make it so, captain." He said.

"Yes my lord."

Skavar continued to focus on the tactical displays, the bridge's ambient noise levels dropping not only as the crew focused their attentions on the tasks at hand, but also as an eerie sense of anticipation fell upon all at the slaughter to come. Not that Skavar would blame them for it. Death and destruction for their own sake were not to be celebrated yes, but as the Death Guard would put it the death and destruction of xenos was merely an affirmation of Man's right to rule the cosmos, a right not shared with any other sentient being in the universe. To anticipate such an affirmation was no sin.

That much the crew had to assured of. "Steady as she goes, little brothers and sisters." The Night Lord said. "Cleanse the stars, and purge the alien, that the Children of Man may know peace in the cosmos."

A murmur rose up in response, the relative silence continuing like the calm before a storm. Skavar narrowed his eyes as the distance continued to be eaten up. " _151,132 kilometers…151,122 kilometers…151,098 kilometers…151,088 kilometers…151,072 kilometers…151,050 kilometers…151,038 kilometers…151,022 kilometers…151,008 kilometers…_ "

As the distance reached 150,000 kilometers, Skavar gave the order. "All ships, launch torpedoes!" he ordered. "Start plasma drives!"

As one, the Imperial warships ignited their plasma drives, and giving away their positions. Simultaneously, they launched a volley of torpedoes, the sleek projectiles lancing towards their target on bright flares of plasma.

Defensive turrets on the Tau Air Caste Orbital emerged from their gun ports in seconds, but it was too late. Even as they swiveled to aim at the torpedoes, the torpedoes slammed into the armored hulls of the hourglass-shaped construct, sixteen torpedoes each against the bulbs of the orbital. Half-melted debris and superheated vapor erupted into space along with wisps of bright-blue plasma on impact, and sending massive vibrations shuddering through the massive construct.

"Reload torpedo tubes!" Skavar ordered. "Fire when ready!"

Again, the Imperial destroyers fired a volley of torpedoes, but this time the Tau defense turrets were ready. Hypersonic rounds lanced through space, explosions erupting in the void as torpedoes exploded harmlessly, but twelve torpedoes slammed into one bulb, and another thirteen slammed into the other bulb.

"Reload torpedo tubes!"

"Enemy gun batteries coming online! Brace!"

Tau railgun batteries opened fire, but the commander of the Fire Caste forces stationed on the orbital was either inexperienced, incompetent, panicking, or indeed a combination of all three. There could another reason too, but Skavar didn't care. In any case, the Fire Caste dispersed their naval artillery, and while they knocked out the shields on some of his destroyers – his flagship included – none of them had sustained any damage.

"Don't falter!" he roared. "Return fire, and get those shields back online!"

A third volley launched, Tau defense turrets struggling to shoot the Imperial torpedoes down. Explosions erupted once more in the void, the orbital shaking as its outer, armored hull was blown through. "Now!" Skavar ordered. "Load Vortex Torpedoes! Let's finish this!"

"Incoming warships!" a bridge operator shouted in alarm. "I read eight _Merchant_ Class and twelve, no sixteen Orca Gunships approaching. They will enter firing range in thirteen minutes!"

"Launch bays on the orbital are opening. They're about to launch attack craft!"

Skavar narrowed his eyes as another volley of railgun fire shook his ships, though thankfully the shields had been brought back online. _Cobras_ were well-armored, but like all escorts they lacked the durability for an endurance battle. "Stand your ground little brothers and sisters, thirteen minutes is plenty." He said. In less than a minute, a triumphant smile split his face. "Launch Vortex Torpedoes! Target the holes in the armored hull, and send those foul xenos into the abyss!"

The Imperial destroyers fired, Vortex Torpedoes streaking through the void towards their target. Outwardly they didn't appear any different to regular torpedoes, and those shot down by the defense turrets exploded no differently. Most managed to break through the defensive fire, slipping through the holes in the armored hull, and striking the weaker, inner pressure hull. The warheads didn't detonate on impact, giving a delay of several seconds to allow the torpedoes to punch deeper into the orbital's guts.

And then they didn't explode. They imploded instead.

The fabric of reality split in multi-colored tears of unreal light, the close nature of the volley meaning multiple tears in reality all joined together into a single, bottomless pit in each of the orbital's bulbs. Matter flowed and stretched like liquid and jelly as they were pulled into the Warp, hundreds of thousands of Air Caste and other Tau screaming as their souls were ripped from their bodies.

The bulbs of the Tau Air Caste Orbital gave the impression of hardboiled eggs as they crumpled inwardly, outer structures collapsing and disintegrating in explosive showers of debris. The central structure which linked the bulbs together _snapped_ before disintegrating, the newly-launched attack craft getting caught in the collapsing superstructure and destroyed without firing a single shot against the Imperial warships.

The Night Lord destroyers were already leaving. Once he saw the orbital collapse from the Vortex Torpedoes, Skavar ordered his ships to turn hard to starboard, and full ahead away from the planet. "Once we reach maximum speed, correct our course for the rendezvous point." He ordered. "Once the speed loss has been corrected as well, power down our engines, and switch to silent running."

"Roger!"

Skavar glanced at his ship's captain. "The Warp rifts?" he asked.

"Sensors have confirmed that they've closed." The man replied with a smile. "However, the Tau orbital city has been destroyed. Furthermore, the force they mobilized against us has not made any attempt to pursue, in favor of trying and finding survivors, and keeping the larger pieces of debris from hitting other orbital structures, or falling into the atmosphere."

Skavar laughed. "They needn't worry." he said. "Hive cities have void shields, not military-grade ones true, but enough to handle something on the scale of a meteorite or two. Still, I suppose shouldn't complain if it keeps them from chasing us too persistently."

Skavar's smile faded, and he held up a data-slate. "You are certain of this?" he asked.

"It's been confirmed by _Fearless Shadow._ " The man said grimly. "There are four _Explorer_ Class battleships in port over Glacies. Captain Issoxus has already had his Epistolaries send the information to our allies."

"Four battleships," Skavar said softly. And then he sighed. "Well there's nothing we can do about those on our own. Not without tipping our hand and disrupting the campaign's strategy. We'll leave it to Takano and his fellow admirals in the navy to handle them. In any case, just warning them is a tactical equalizer in itself, seeing as they won't be caught by surprise."

"As you say my lord," the man said with a bow. He broke off as another report was brought to his attention, and skimming through it briefly handed it to Skavar. "The advance force has successfully made planetfall my lord. Congratulations."

"What?" Skavar said. "It's too early for congratulations. It only means the real work's about to start."

"Yes. I apologize for assuming."

"Just don't let it go to you, little brother."

The man blinked, and then with a brief laugh bowed. "Yes my lord." He said.

* * *

"Gue'la savages!"

"And they call us monsters!"

"Mother no!"

Glacies Orbital Command was in chaos, all personnel struggling to maintain order in the wake of the Imperial raid. All civilian traffic had been grounded, and fleet elements had been scrambled to escort those civilian ships already abroad back to port, and to assist in search and rescue.

On the surface, the hives had raised their shields, as was standard procedure in the event of potentially-cataclysmic natural occurrences such meteorites – somehow – making it past the orbital defenses and then ripping through the atmosphere to strike the surface, or – usually – violent weather events. Indeed, the Tau had scrambled further fleet elements to destroy as much debris as possible, such as those that could survive reentry to strike the surface or could overpower the navigational shielding that protected the orbital infrastructure.

Maintaining order was proving a mixed bag for the Tau. Most of those that worked at Glacies Orbital Command were members of the Air Caste, and virtually all of them had friends, family, and loved ones in their orbital. And unless something to the contrary was found soon, it would not be far-fetched to assume they were dead.

The surviving Air Caste Tau were either paralyzed by fear and mourning, or violently lashed out against not just their fellow Tau, but also the Gue'vesa they worked with. Few among the Air Caste survivors – usually those who worked with or were closely associated with the Fire Caste and were thus influenced by their harder characters – could manage to overcome or at least, temporarily set their emotions aside, and perform their duty.

The Gue'vesa themselves were divided on the matter. Some, who had embraced the Greater Good wholeheartedly, sympathized with the Tau and cursed the Imperium for disturbing the peace and freedom they had gained, and rallied to defend it against what they saw as the spiteful actions of an aging and rotting regime that should have died long ago, and would soon, to be replaced by the Greater Good which would lead the galaxy to a new golden age far surpassing anything accomplished in the past under the wise and benevolent rule of the Ethereals.

Others were fearful, for they knew that having taken on the colors of the Tau they would be seen as traitors and heretics by the Imperium, and would be treated as such. Death was likely the best they could hope for, and they either rallied to the Greater Good in the desperate hope of avoiding Imperial retribution, or worked in the shadow of fear, degrading their performance.

The other castes of the Tau present on Glacies reacted with horror and fear, though they fought to conquer those sentiments and resolutely face the challenge thrown against them. The Fire Caste in particular quickly rallied, pointing out that the raid was proof that the gue'la were about to commence hostilities.

They knew that the gue'la Imperium would attempt to retake the sub-sector eventually, and had learned of the buildup along the border for just such a purpose. Reinforcements had been sought and gained from the homeland, including multiple battleships and numerous other smaller vessels, and while the Imperial raid was certainly cataclysmic, the Fire Caste leaders on the planet called on their fellow Tau to see it as a wakeup call, and to prepare for the coming of war.

Plans had to be drawn up, their forces prepared, and the planet rallied for the war. But the Earth and Water Castes were more realistic, and once their spirits had calmed down, the Fire Caste joined them too in a grim acceptance of reality.

Glacies had not long been under the rule of the Tau. The vast majority of the two hundred billion citizens resented Tau rule, with barely a fifth of the populace accepting it. And those were mostly the nobility and the upper classes, along with some common citizens simply taking opportunity where it might appear.

Despite Tau attempts to discourage the practice, the worship of the God-Emperor continued, and if anything, the veneration of Saint Fulgrim the Phoenician, the Scarred Prince of Chemos, the Avenger and Scourge of Xenos, Primarch of the Emperor's Children, steadily grew in popularity as the populace took heart in his and his legion's tale of heroic endurance during the hellish campaigns they undertook in the dark and near-forgotten years of the legendary Bleeding War. Though the Tau tolerated the worship of the God-Emperor and veneration of his saints, how it was becoming an anchoring bastion for the people of Glacies was especially troublesome.

It wasn't just lingering Ecclesiastical influence, but also the Mechanicum. Unlike with the Ecclesiarchy, the Tau had refused to tolerate the Mechanicum, insisting all manufacturing and industrial facilities be turned over to the Earth Caste's control.

This had given birth to the Insurgency, an underground resistance movement led by Mechanicum elements stranded on Glacies when the world was occupied by the Tau, and by PDF loyalists. Though common citizens tended to refrain from open support for the Insurgency, there was both a steady supply of volunteers and support from the citizens to the Insurgency.

Operating from and in the underhives and the shadows of the hive cities, they embarked on a campaign of assassination, bombings, destruction of xenos technology and infrastructure, and both a propaganda and field campaign aimed at disrupting attempts by the Tau to corrupt the spirits of Glacies' citizens. In order to prevent news of an Imperial invasion breath further life into the Insurgency, the Tau governing council decided to keep the details of the raid quiet, and merely report it as a large-scale incident in space.

Unfortunately, they failed to take into account other factors.

* * *

The howling mob surged through the compound's gates and over its walls, Gue'vesa guards either beaten down and vanished screaming into the mob, while others tore off their Tau-provided and colored uniforms and joined the mob. Tau were dragged from their homes, and were beaten and spat on as they were brought out onto the streets and strung from lampposts, trees, and other makeshift gallows.

Elsewhere in the hive city, hundreds of Tau were thrown into a pit, men, women and children, the howling mob of Humans raining down stones and other projectiles onto the xenos. Pleas, screams, threats and curses were for nothing, and when the mob briefly subsided and even parted the Tau sighed with relief. Relief turned to horror as the mob gleefully brought forward several trucks, and promptly buried them alive.

Elsewhere the mob jeered as Gue'vesa promoters were brought out of an improvised courthouse, stripped naked and black and blue with bruises, and all but dragged towards a guillotine. Many of them had been partly-scalped, blood streaming from their heads where the mob had torn away the scalp-locks they'd worn in emulation of the Tau. Others had been mutilated, noses gauged out, 'that they might better resemble the xenos they so admire'.

A rain of spit, trash, shit and invectives were thrown at them as they were led to the gallows, while instigators sporting red sashes to identify themselves gave speeches and publicly announced the judgment and execution of the Tau lackeys. The mob roared and jeered in approval, the roaring and jeering growing louder with every head struck off by the guillotine. The heads of the Gue'vesa were stuck on sticks and paraded down the streets, while their bodies were simply thrown into a mass grave.

Elsewhere, a Tau mother and child were doused with fuel and set ablaze. The father and husband was made to watch, the mob mockingly jeering as he struggled against his bonds. Afterwards, they hung him from a tree.

Tau homes were set ablaze, and machinery smashed to pieces. Works commemorating and promoting the Greater Good were smashed, vandalized, and defaced. It would be hours before order could be restored, and not all of the violence was directed against the Tau. Others simply took advantage of the anarchy to run amok, looting, raping, and killing.

And through it all, there was one who watched the explosion of hate with a measure of satisfaction.

* * *

Captain Axillion, commander of 65th Company, Glacies Skitarii Detachment, carefully led his company through the badlands. The badlands were actually worse than they sounded, the desolate sands and salt flats hissing with toxic fumes. If not for their bionics, he and his men would have choked to death long since.

The same went for the people they were meeting. The telepathic message sent to the astropaths identified the ones attempting to communicate, and gave a meeting point. Axillion and his men were sent as an honor guard.

As the crested a dune, they saw them: Drop Pods, their hatches open and lying angled against the ground. If Axillion still had organic eyes, and could still feel organic emotions, he would have blinked in surprise.

" _Astartes not present at landing site. Initiate search protocol alpha-beta-zero-niner-niner._ " the data-stream shifted through his thoughts.

" _We're right here actually. You just need to be more aware of your surroundings, machine man._ " The thought came into his head, and the captain and the rest of his command squad quickly turned in surprise. Standing behind them was a trio of giants who appeared seemingly out of nowhere. "Though, seeing as you're no psyker, I'm probably being unfair here, un."

The speaker wore the colors of the Night Lords, but a psychic hood was affixed around his head, and instead of a chapter designation on his left pauldron there was an image of an open book surrounded by a golden starburst. His helmet was off, revealing a man with a sardonic smile, close-cropped blonde hair, and pale skin. Unlike most Night Lords however, his eyes had a normal coloration.

"Enough brother," another Night Lord said. This one's armor was all black, though he still sported lightning imagery over his right forearm and down his left shin. A winged skull was proudly emblazoned on his chest in silver, and instead of a chapter designation his left pauldron bore yet another gleaming skull in silver. The faceplate of his helmet was carved in the likeness of a grinning skull, eyepieces glowing red instead of green. Hanging on a golden chain from his waist was a faceted, golden orb, each face sporting an Imperial Eagle: a rosarius, symbolizing the amity between the Night Lords Legion and the Ecclesiarchy.

In his hand he carried a staff, topped with another skull but flanked this time with batwings. A Crozius Arcanum, traditional weapon and emblem of Astartes chaplains. "This is no time for games." He said.

The librarian shrugged. "As you say, brother." He said, the chaplain turning back to the Skitarii captain.

"Captain Axillion, I presume?" the chaplain asked, continuing after the captain nodded his confirmation. "I am Chaplain Sevestin Strocos of the VIII Legion, and commander of the advance forces."

"You are correct, Astartes." the Skitarii Captain said in clipped, mechanical tones, drawing himself and his men to attention, and throwing a salute which the Astartes acknowledged with a nod. "I am Captain Rhamiel Axillion, Commander of the 65th Company, Glacies Skitarii Detachment."

"Epistolary Chor Volorvon," the librarian introduced himself with a grin.

The third Astarte nodded. "Battle-Brother Erabro Tebos," he introduced himself.

"Welcome to Glacies, Lord Astartes." Axillion began. "Now that we are aware of each other, we should be proceed. As instructed, the 65th Company will escort you to Insurgency command, the better to coordinate our activities for the task of liberating this world from the xenos yoke."

Sevestin nodded and made a gesture. "Lead the way, captain." He said respectfully.

Axillion nodded, and with a curt word to his command squad led the way down the hill, the Astartes following. Orders were given over the encrypted channel, the rest of the company falling in for the trip back to Glacies One, the largest hive city on the planet and capital of the planet, system, and sub-sector alike.

As they proceeded, Axillion repeatedly glanced at his auspex, and discreetly made a few inquiries over the encrypted channel. "Lord Astartes," he began, after over fifteen minutes and there was still no sign of the other Night Lords. That didn't make sense, as there should have been more than just three Night Lords from the Drop Pods earlier. He processed several hypotheses, and he concluded that the only means to prove any of them in a short span of time was to bring the matter up to the Astartes.

"Where is the location of your other forces on-planet?" he asked. "The three of you would only have required one Drop Pod to reach the surface. It is most improbable that empty Drop Pods were deployed, had you made the improbable decision to each deploy using individual Drop Pods. It can be inferred that other Night Lord legionaries were deployed as well."

"Where do you think they are?" Chor said with a grin. "There's no need for all of us to be there when we meet the tech-priests and other resistance commanders, so they went on ahead, un."

* * *

A/N

Thanks for beta reading Zahariel, and for letting me use the setting.

Ave Dominus Nox: (High Gothic) Hail, Lord of the Night.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Warhammer 40,000 it is owned by Games Workshop.

Disclaimer: _The Roboutian Heresy_ is a FanFiction penned by Zahariel. I have received permission from him to set this piece within the universe of _The Roboutian Heresy_.

The Liberation of Glacies

Chapter 3

"We're being watched." Night Lords Battle-Brother Erabro Tebos remarked over the encrypted channel.

"I know." Night Lords Chaplain Sevestin Strocos replied in kind. "There are probably remote sensor systems all over this area. And most likely automated defense mechanisms as well, incorporating either twin-linked autocannons or heavy bolters, along with auspex guidance and a servitor assembly. Strangely enough, they seem to lack laser rangefinders though."

"They're probably off, at least until after the first shots are fired." Night Lords Epistolary Chor Volorvon replied, having replaced his helmet along the way. "You only get a free shot at approaching enemies once, but that free shot could mean a lot. No point in tipping an enemy off."

Sevestin nodded his agreement. "It's probably as you say, brother." He said.

Tebos looked around the shadows of the underhive. "There are probably other traps and defenses around here aside from those." He said. "Given what you just said brother librarian, they're probably waiting for the right time to strike."

Chor nodded. "That's probably it." He said. "The Insurgency's well led. The underhive a typical and expected place for them to hide and operate in and from, but strategically-speaking, there's no better place to conduct a resistance movement in and from."

The other Night Lords nodded their agreement, being well aware of the nature of the environment of hive cities, and the nightmarish battlefields they were in war. There were plenty of instances of Imperial forces being bled white rooting out enemy forces entrenched in urban environments…and just as plenty of instances of Imperial defenders bleeding enemies white by digging-in in urban environments.

The skitarii had led them from the badlands to the habitat blocks that radiated out from the base of Glacies One, and they'd stolen aboard a freight train to get into the hive proper. They'd had to abandon the train when it ran into a checkpoint, but a distraction on the part of the train personnel allowed the skitarii and the Night Lords to slip away from the train undetected into the back alleys and streets of the hive city. From there, it was a winding trip down the spires to the underhive, and through the underhive to an apparently well-hidden freight elevator.

"How well-hidden is this freight elevator?" Sevestin asked the skitarii captain over the encrypted channel.

"It was no longer in-use prior to the Tau occupation." Captain Axillion replied. "In fact it had to be repaired and the spaces underneath significantly cleared out and refurbished before it could be used as our headquarters."

"But could the Tau or their lackeys find out about it?"

"Not from the official records, my lord." Axillion said. "Prior to evacuating the upper spires, any information considered too sensitive was backed-up and deleted, with the arch-magi taking the backups with them. The same went for any technology that was considered too valuable and could be evacuated. Those that could not will have to re-sanctified upon the world's liberation."

"I see." Chor said with a hint of disapproval. Night Lord librarians might be less scholarly-inclined compared to the magi of the Thousand Sons, but their role included caring for and adding to the lore and records of their legion. It was second nature for Chor to express concern over the destruction of otherwise untainted knowledge. "I trust the records will be restored upon the world's liberation?"

"It is as you say, Lord Astartes." Axillion assured the librarian. "The redacting of official records was conducted as a response to the needs of war, and will be rescinded upon its end."

Chor nodded, mollified, while Sevestin took another look around. "What of the locals?" the chaplain asked. "Are they aware of the freight elevator and the work done on and below it?"

"They were." Axillion said. "However the arch-magi and the marshal were aware of the security risk involved in their knowing. Fortunately, however, we were able to extract the astropaths and other sanctioned psykers on-planet from Tau custody, and bring them under our protection. Their talents have since been put to good use."

The Night Lords shared a concerned glance. "What extent of mental influence was exerted on the locals to maintain the security of this facility?" Sevestin asked.

"Nothing excessive, Lord Astartes." Axillion replied. "No memories were wiped, and a simple mental suggestion was merely inserted to forget about this elevator's existence. Any reference to its existence will be subconsciously-looped to reach a null hypothesis."

"In short," Chor began. "Unless the Tau make use of psykers – all but impossible based on what we know – the locals won't be able to consciously remember the elevator. And even given hints, their minds will be unable to connect the pieces together to make a clear picture."

"It is as you say, Lord Astartes."

The Night Lords again shared a concerned glance between them, but decided to let the matter drop. Using telepathy to influence the citizens' minds _en masse_ had precedent, in fact the Thousand Sons had been famed back during the Great Crusade for the use of telepathy to have entire armies surrender without a fight. In fact, they still did so at times, though on a smaller scale given the much-reduced assets of the XV Legion.

The Primarchs' charisma was also theorized to be a partly-psychic phenomenon, albeit one considered heretical by the Ecclesiarchy (the Mechanicum and the Legiones Astartes not so much).

With that said, such precedent had been conducted on enemies. The application of telepathy in this case however was made on Imperial citizens. No matter how necessary it might be given the needs of war, it still left a bad taste in the mouth.

Still, it was necessary, if only to allow the Insurgency to maintain the veil of shadows that hid them from xenos and traitor eyes. And sometimes, justice was best served by knowing when to look away, and by giving meaning to the sacrifices required by necessity.

This was such a case.

Making their way through an abandoned gallery of rockcrete pillars and a party-skeletal roof of reinforced rockcrete, the Night Lords and the skitarri company's command squad took up position on a large slab of dirty metal. "Standby my lords." The skitarii captain said while working on a portable cogitator. "I am currently verifying our security protocols."

"And the rest of your company?" Tebos asked.

"They will follow in a staged withdrawal."

The Night Lords nodded, and silence fell, broken only by the sounds of the underhive: rumbling echoes from overhead and in the distance, the whisper of air moving in confined spaces, the skittering of vermin, the dripping of water and other fluids, and hundreds of other sounds besides. After a few minutes there was a sharp hiss, and with a groan of creaking metal the freight elevator heaved, and began to slowly make its way a dozen meters of so down to reveal a shrouded gallery lit only by red emergency lighting.

The auto-sensors in the Astartes' helmets immediately made out multiple weapons emplacements trained on their position in overlapping firing arcs. They homed in on the emplacements, spotting lascannons, heavy bolters, and autocannons manned by soldiers in urban-patterned flak armor. A squad of soldiers approached, clutching lasguns, but upon confirming their identity sank to their knees.

"Space Marines…Night Lords…" some whispered reverently.

"Rise soldiers," Sevestin said after a moment. "Honor is given. Stand, and return to your duties."

"Yes, of course my lord." The squad sergeant said, rising as instructed and saluting the skitarii captain. "Captain, the marshal and the archmagos await you in the central command post."

Axillion returned the salute, and led the Astartes further into the underhive compound. It was large, a winding maze of tunnels that branched out into additional galleries and tunnels. Surveillance equipment was present everywhere, along with barricades and additional weapons emplacements at regular intervals. Most of those present were Glacies PDF in their Imperial uniforms, but there were others too.

Militia, judging by their less-than-uniform wear and marked out by the red bands they wore on their arms and cruder weapons: autoguns in place of lasguns, and stubbers in place of laspistols. Others wore the uniforms of functionaries: white for medicae, and brown for non-combat support personnel. Others were skitarii, equipped with carapace armor and armed with hotshot lasguns and laspistols.

Apart from the largely emotionally-inhibited skitarii, the Humans they encountered all reacted with awe at the presence of the Astartes, either sinking to their knees in reverence until the Astartes had passed, or making the Sign of the Aquila over their chests.

"It's the Space Marines…Night Lords!"

"The Imperium has returned at last!"

"We're saved! The Space Marines are here!"

"Ave Dominus Nox!"

"Emperor be praised – the Space Marines have come!"

"It's at times like these that I remember that guerilla warfare is hardly as Imperial propaganda would portray it." Tebos grumbled. "I don't doubt their resolve or bravery brothers, but from their reactions they never held any belief they could drive the enemy off on their own."

"It's only to be expected though." Sevestin replied. "Guerilla warfare is never aimed at actually winning, and more at not losing. That these people continued to fight out purely out of loyalty, faith, and duty with only faint hope that help would eventually come is something to be commended brother."

"Of course chaplain," Tebos said at once. "I was just making an observation. And it seems I could have worded it better: I meant that Imperial propaganda in lightening the grim hardships and crushing odds faced by guerillas, actually make them less heroic than they actually are. Despite knowing decisive victory is beyond their reach, they fight on regardless."

"True courage is not the absence of fear," Sevestin said. "But overcoming it."

Chor and Tebos nodded their agreement. The Night Lords fell silent, continuing to follow the skitarii captain through the facility towards the central command post.

The central command post was a large room, cogitators standing along the walls, PDF operators seated before each. Cables ran along the floor to a pair of towering logic engines, tended to by a pair of enginseers. Overseeing officers and support servitors oversaw and assisted operations, while a metallic flight of stairs stood on the far side of the room from the entrance, leading up to a T-junction.

The Night Lords turned right at the junction, and entered a smaller room. Like the room below there were multiple cogitators being operated by PDF personnel, along with a central logic engine coordinating the lesser machine spirits of the cogitators as one. There was also a large table in the middle of the room, in the middle of which was a holo-projector that displayed a massive image in the air of a hive city.

Open spaces between cogitators along the walls had maps and tactical displays instead, servitors, staff officers and enlisted going about their duties. Those not seated before the cogitators bent knee as the Astartes entered, or at least the Humans did.

The tech-priests bowed, but rose after only a moment. "Rise soldiers." Sevestin said in another moment. "Honor is given. Return to your duties."

The Astartes now focused their attention on the man standing at the table, dressed in a PDF uniform but lacking rank stripes. Only a pair of blood-red patches on his collars identified him: Marshal Hix, a former colonel in the PDF but following the surrender and defection of the senior command staff as the most senior regimental commander left among the loyalists he had assumed command with the support of other loyalist leaders.

Key among those was Arch-Magos Anaximander, the highest-ranking tech-priest on the planet. He held the post of the Insurgency's Chief of Staff, taking charge of operational management and strategic planning, a post he was well-suited for given his adapted expertise in husbanding and managing the limited and scattered resources available to the insurgency. His own lack of experience in military matters was compensated for by Marshal Hix, who in turn lacked proficiency in logistical and operational support but which the arch-magos compensated for.

"Lord Astartes," Hix said with a curt nod. "Welcome to Glacies. I assume then that you are an advance force for the liberation fleet?"

"You assume correctly, marshal." Sevestin said, reaching up remove his helmet. Beneath it the chaplain had the pale skin and black eyes of a Night Lord, his head shaven and adorned by a trio of silvered studs on his left temple, one each for a century of service to the Emperor. "I am Chaplain Sevestin Strocos of the Night Lords. These are my brothers, Epistolary Chor Volorvon and Battle-Brother Erabro Tebos. We are here to make contact with and to lay down the foundations for coordinated operations with the local resistance in preparation for the fleet's arrival."

Hix nodded. "I expected as much." He said with a small smile. "Alright, as you already know our operations are very much in line with my lords' legion's tactical doctrines: asymmetrical warfare. These include assassinations, sabotage, misdirection and ambushes, and of course, counter-subversion of the citizens."

Sevestin nodded. "That is to be expected of an underground resistance movement." He said. "Of course, your activities from what we know are lacking in a key area in which the legion is most known for: terror tactics."

"Quite my lord," Hix said with a nod. He took an offered data-slate from a subordinate, and glancing it over handed it back to the subordinate who walked over to and handed it to the chaplain. "Those are the C3I protocols we operate with, and detailed information about our plans and operations thus far."

"I see." Sevestin said, skimming through the information with interest. It confirmed what intelligence the legion had been forwarded by the Ordo Xenos and the Commissariat, and provided additional details. And from what he'd seen and could see, it was clear that while the marshal and his chief of staff weren't as refined as the Night Lords were in the field of asymmetrical warfare, they were far from incompetent. They were a _very_ painful thorn in the side of the xenos occupiers.

And the Third Company of the VIII Legion's LV Chapter would drive that thorn deeper, and give it a dose of poison for good measure.

"Very good work marshal," Sevestin said with a benevolent smile. "I will forward this information to Captain Issoxus, and we in turn will forward our own plans the better coordinate with the Insurgency."

The marshal bowed. "We are honored to fight alongside the Lords of the Night, Lord Chaplain." He said as he rose. "By the way, do we have a timetable for the fleet's arrival?"

Sevestin's expression shifted to one of veiled regret. "Unfortunately," he began. "While I can say that the fleet has already left the staging area, they cannot be expected to arrive in Glacies for months. The first target of the fleet will Caraga."

"Caraga?" a junior officer burst out. "What makes that…"

The man broke off at a glance from the marshal who then glanced back at the Astartes. "Please explain, Lord Chaplain." He said. "Glacies is not simply the sub-sector capital. It is also by sheer weight of concentration, the bulk of the sub-sector's assets. So why is Caraga prioritized?"

"I believe I know the answer to that." Anaximander suddenly said, before the Astartes could speak. "Caraga is the closest world and star system to the pre-occupation border. Furthermore, what intelligence we have indicates that Caraga is the key communications node linking the xenos' local network to their homeland. If you cut them off there, you cut off the whole sector."

"I see." Hix said thoughtfully, with a hand on his chin. "It's an encirclement operation."

"The arch-magos' assessment is correct." Sevestin said. "Furthermore, if Caraga is liberated, it provides a convenient position to deter further xenos attempts to reinforce their existing forces in the sub-sector. They will most likely investigate that system first in the event of contact being cut off, and a large presence in-system would work well as a deterrent."

"And the xenos are already aware of the concentration of Imperial forces relatively close-by around the Ruinstorm." Anaximander said with a very Human nod, quite alike his toneless, mechanically-produced voice. The cyborg's three-piece eyepiece rotated with what Sevestin assumed was approval. "They will be aware that escalation is not in their favor, as we will be able to quickly reinforce existing forces very quickly."

Sevestin nodded. "So it is, arch-magos." He said.

Confirmation of Imperial strategy set off murmurs among the Insurgency members present, but after a couple of moments Hix raised a hand for silence. "On one hand," he began. "I can't help but feel resentful that a relative backwater is prioritized over my home planet. But on the other hand, I'm a soldier. I understand strategy, and that victory requires sacrifices."

He swept his gaze across the command room. "We've held out and fought against the xenos filth dirtying our world for years now." He said with mixed pride and hatred. "We've lost friends and family to them. And now help is coming at last, though it seems it's going to be delayed for a bit."

He paused and narrowed his eyes. "But," he said. "Just because we have to wait for a few months longer, are we going to give up when we're so close to winning? Are we going to spit on the graves of everyone who gave their lives fighting for our freedom, on everyone who died by the filth and their lackeys' hands? Are we going to simply bend down and lick the dirt off xenos' boots after all the sacrifices we've made?"

Utter silence met the marshal's words, the Insurgency members glancing at each other with a mix of shame at their momentary weakness, grief at all the lives lost, pride in their achievements, and resolve and determination to carry on the fight to its triumphant conclusion. After a few moments, the same junior officer who'd spoken out earlier stepped forward.

"Please lead us to victory, Marshal Hix."

The Astartes smiled at the simple yet profound gesture of trust and resolve, while the arch-magos' eye-piece revolved. Hix nodded, and glanced back at the Astartes. "Please lend us your assistance, Lord Astartes." He said.

"And you shall have it." Sevestin said. "The Third Company of the Night Lords Fiftieth Chapter will fight by your side for the sake of freedom and justice, in the Emperor and the Primarch's Names."

Hix bowed deeply. "You have my thanks."

* * *

A modestly-dressed young woman with shoulder-length, wavy, brown hair raced down a hive city street at a respectable speed on her bicycle. The violence of the previous days had largely abated, in part through the efforts of the Tau but largely on their own as the surviving Tau civilians fled to the upper city and left the hostile majority behind, though apparently some districts were still being suppressed by the Tau 'peacekeeping' forces. And even in pacified districts, curfews and other restrictions had been imposed pending the completion of criminal investigations and litigations had begun against instigators, murderers, and other criminals who'd committed crimes against the 'good of the community'.

Tau Fire Warriors stood at street corners, keeping an eye on things with full squads waiting at squares with APCs ready to provide heavy support at a moment's notice. Drones flew by on regular patrols, and the Fire Warriors would also randomly conduct inspections.

A pair of Fire Warriors flagged the woman down, Emmeline Watts slowing to a halt before the two xenos soldiers. "Can I help you soldiers?" she asked politely, keeping her face blank and her voice neutral.

"Security inspection," one of the two soldiers said. "Please dismount your vehicle, and hold your arms out to your sides."

Emmeline did as she was instructed, all the while moving slowly but deliberately. One soldier used what was probably a blasphemous xenos parody of a properly-consecrated and replicated auspex to check her person for contraband. The other leafed through her morning groceries, breaking a loaf of bread in half to see if anything was hidden in inside, and emptied a bottle of wine onto the street for the same reason.

Emmeline kept her face blank, though she gave a polite nod to the xenos as they gestured for her to proceed on her way afterward. Xenos filth…not that she would say it aloud of course, at least not under present circumstances.

She had children of a niece and nephew to look after, and couldn't afford to attract the occupiers' ill-will. Normally they'd have been looked after by her brother and his wife, but after the brave man had spoken out against a promoter of the 'Greater Good' he'd been 'interned'. Interned, not arrested, for 'reeducation' purposes.

That had been years ago, and no word or contact had ever been made with him since, until the poor girl that had been her sister-in-law had wasted away to death.

Emmeline hadn't involved herself in the riots, instead locking herself in her home with her niece and nephew. A few times the mob had come calling, but her fellow residents in their habitat block had vouched for her, and they'd been left alone.

Though, once the xenos were dead and gone, she certainly wouldn't be holding back. And that day was probably not long away, given the massive explosions in the sky a few days ago, which had sparked the riots. Though the occupation forces had denied anything but a large-scale industrial accident had happened, the riots had been started by the revelation that the explosion had in fact been the xenos' orbital city being destroyed by an Imperial fast raiding party that many were calling the first wave of an Imperial Liberation Fleet.

" _Soon,_ " she thought, memories of her brother and his wife flashing through her mind as she raced back home. " _Soon, Hal and Minnie, you'll have justice. Just wait for a little while longer, and rest easy, because I'll take care of Hugh and Leanna. I promise._ "

Emmeline sighed and blinked away a few tears, racing past a man kneeling down by the street and a fouled-up bicycle. The man had nondescript features and wore nondescript clothes, whispering litanies and prayers to the machine spirit as he worked on his bicycle.

A slip of the hand sent a circular part flying, the metal part tinkling as it rolled down an alley. Muttering under his breath, the man stalked after the part, kneeling and reaching slightly around a shadowed corner for the part.

As he did so, an ovoid device slipped out of his sleeve, and planted itself against the wall and out of sight of the street. Red lights flashed a few times before glowing a steady green.

Whistling, the man walked back to his bicycle, and resumed working. A few minutes later and a security drone flew by. As its sensor locked onto the machine from above, a communication laser flashed to life, and spiked a machine curse into the local network. There it would lie dormant, until was linked to the main network, at which point the machine curse would propagate itself into the network.

It was technically techno-heresy, but for three factors: first, the man held sanction from the highest authorities in the Imperium. Second, the machine curse had been inflicted against unsanctified and profane xenos technology.

And three, the machine curse was sanctified itself. Indeed, the easiest way to exorcise the machine curse was to simply perform the Rite of Sanctification in full upon the hive's data network, something the Tau would never do.

Until then, the man and his allies would have full, unrestricted, and most importantly undetected access to the hive's data network.

The machine curse was transmitted at the speed of light, simultaneously wiping the transmission and the transmitter alike from the record. In the next moment the transmitter exploded, leaving only half-melted plastic and metal behind, further masking the man's actions from further scrutiny.

A few minutes later, and the man finished fixing up his bicycle. Still whistling to himself, the man pedaled away at a relaxed fashion, a light of satisfaction flashing in his eyes.

* * *

A/N

Yes, I know it's build-up, but it needs to be done or else things will just fly in without context or background once the fighting begins. Don't worry, open warfare will begin in a couple of chapters or so (though technically the first shots were fired in the previous chapter).

Anyway, thanks again to Zahariel for letting me use his setting, and for beta-reading.


End file.
